Quand Douce Paix Arrive
by ISayWhatWithWho
Summary: Alfred et Arthur sont à la guerre. L'un a changé à cause des horreurs qu'il voit et l'autre est déjà troublé. Quarrive-t-il quand une blessure fatale les sépare?


On le savait que ça serait horrible.

Mais on c'était embarqué quand même.

Il s'avéra qu'Ils nous avaient menti : ce n'était horrible. C'était une scène indescriptible, remplie de sang et de souffrance. C'était bien pire qu' «horrible», bien pire.

Nous nous étions rencontré dans un camp militaire. Lui anglais et moi américain. La belle paire quoi. Totalement différents, mais étrangement pareils au fond. Deux soldats, tous ce qu'il y a de plus simple, qui allaient partir guerroyer ensemble. En effet nos deux divisions avaient été jumelées. On s'entendait bien. Quand on subissait les rafales ennemies, la présence de l'un l'autre nous réconfortait.

Maintenant, on se trouvait dans un terrain plat, boueux, mais pas trop, où nous allions embucher une compagnie ennemie. Il dormait sur mon épaule. Je lui avais prêté mon manteau comme couverture. Le pauvre. Bien qu'il ait apparemment vu bien pire dans sa vie, d'après lui, il supportait mal le bruit et les cadavres que nous devions abandonner sur les champs de batailles. À chaque fois, il devait bien se retourner un vingtaine de fois avant de se résigner et aller vers l'avant.

Nous le plaignions tous.

Tant qu'a moi, j'essayais de ne pas y penser, mais je me réveillais la nuit en hurlant, quand je dormais, parceque je voyais les visages morts de nos compagnons dans mes rêves. Il était toujours là pour moi dans ces temps là et je lui en étais très reconnaissant. J'aurais bien voulu le connaître plus. Mais ça serait impossible, même lui le savait. L'assaut final des États-Unis allait se produire bientôt et lorsque les Alliés auraient gagné la guerre, la guerre de guerres, _La_ grande guerre, nous n'allions plus nous revoir.

On le savait.

Mais on s'en foutait.

Pour l'instant, j'essayais de profiter de sa présence. Je sentais sa respiration sur mon épaule, les mouvements de son torse sur mon bras. Ses cheveux, qui je croyais être blond mais on ne pouvait pas être certain avec cette saleté, se mélangeaient gaiment sur sa tête. Puis je vis ses sourcils et souris. Je les avais toujours trouvés comique. Vraiment, dans l'ensemble, il était magnifique. Une beauté sauvage, mais bien réelle.

Je pris mes lunettes dans mes mains. Je fermai les yeux et levai la tête vers le ciel. Dieu. Je ne devais pas penser comme cela. Ça n'était pas normal de trouver un homme séduisant lorsqu'on était soi-même un homme. Pas normal du tout. Je ne puis m'empêcher de voler un regard vers lui. Non. Nonnonnonnonnon. Jamais de la vie. Et puis, ce n'était pas sain de vouloir avoir quelqu'un dont le nom ne vous avait été révélé que très récemment.

C'est vrai. Il n'avait jamais voulu me dire son nom. Je l'avais appris part un des gars dans son équipe un soir, la semaine passé. J'ai toujours trouvé cela étrange qu'il ne veuille pas me le dire, mais il avait surement des raisons.

Une explosion toute proche nous fîmes sursauter. Tout le campement devint désordre lorsqu'on se rendit compte que les ennemis nous avaient pris en embuscade avant que nous puissions le faire. Je réveillai Arthur en vitesse. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement.

-Que se passe-t-il Alfred? Demanda-t-il.

-Le temps presse! Les allemands nous son tombés dessus sans que nous nous en rendions compte!

Il se réveilla subitement. Il agrippa sa mitraillette et se mit debout.

-Tiens, dit-il en me jetant ma veste, on va tous les tuer.

Il me laissa donc là, l'air bête, pour aller se battre. Il avait une petite lueur démente dans les yeux qui m'inquiétait. Me reprenant, je fis volte face et tirai dans le tas. Je ne savais pas si je tuais ennemi ou ami, mais j'étais assez sûr que mes alliés avaient appris par ce temps ma méthode de guerre et se positionnaient tous derrière moi. Je n'abattais donc des allemands. Tant mieux, c'était eux, qui voulaient le plus cette horrible guerre. Qui d'ailleurs durant depuis bien trop longtemps. Des années à se battre pour une tranchée ou deux. Des années d'horreur pour Arthur car je venais pratiquement d'arriver.

Bientôt, je n'eu plus de balles et dût sortir mes deux couteaux de mes bottes et me battre au corps à corps. J'étais comme une bête, attaquant quand je le pouvais et me battais déloyalement. Ce n'étais tellement pas moi…J'ai souvent été idiot dans ma vie, mais jamais déloyal et violent comme ça. La guerre change bien des choses.

Subitement, un éclair de douleur me transperça le dos. Je perdis instantanément toute mon énergie. Je sentais quelque chose de chaud et gluant s'écouler dans mon dos. Probablement mon sang. Je titubai quelque pas et m'effondrai par terre. Je crachai et toussai du sang. Quelqu'un me retourna sur le dos. Les mains étaient fortes et me tenaient fermement. J'entendais vaguement des voix.

-Alfred! Alfred!

Une voix sortie du lot. Arthur.

-Alfred, s'il-te-plait! Ne t'en vas pas, non…Reste! Bats-toi! Alfred! N'est-ce pas toi qui voulais vivre pour voir la fin de cette foutue guerre? Reste! Je t'en supplie….

Je sentais des larmes atterrie sur mon visage. Je tentai un sourire. Arthur. Comme j'aurai aimé te voir plus. Après cette guerre, nous aurions pu être amis…Je trouvai la force de croasser un dernier mots.

-Arthur…

Tout devint noir.

Je me réveillai tranquillement. Il y avait des bruits de sanglots et de cris de douleurs alentour de moi. Mon cerveau embrumé filtra cette information et en conclu que je me trouvais dans un hôpital. Je n'étais pas mort sur le champ de bataille. Dieu soit loué. Ne voulant pas tout de suite voir dans quel état j'étais, je fis la vérification de mes membres en premier.

Je pouvais bouger les doigts.

Les pieds.

Les mains.

Les bras, les jambes, les genoux, la tête.

Tout fonctionnait. Ne me restaient seulement les yeux et la bouche à vérifier. Établissant que les yeux seraient plus faciles, je les ouvris en premier. Et là, je vis Arthur. Il me sourit et dit :

-La guerre est finie. Oh, et puis, je t'aime.

**Juste pour être claire, c'est de la première guerre mondiale dont je parle. **


End file.
